With the popularization of electronic products, liquid crystal displays are widely used in 3C products such as TVs, mobile phones, notebook PCs, and tablets. Generally, a conventional liquid crystal display requires using a color filter and a number of transistors to display images with different colors. Therefore, in order to save the used internal space and the cost of a display device, a field sequential color (FSC) display device has been developed currently, which can emit red, green, and blue light by means of different light sources respectively at specific times, and uses the three primary colors as a mixed color.
Because the switch speed of the FSC display device exceeds the perceiving frequency of human eyes (i.e., 60 Hz), the human brain may superpose all the images because of the persistence of vision, enabling a user to percept a full-color display. Ideally, pixels corresponding to the three colors in the FSC display device are projected onto the same positions on the retina, such that the color information of each pixel can be fully reproduced visually.
However, if the pixels corresponding to the three colors in the FSC display device are projected onto different positions on the retina, the user will observe an image with the color field separation misplaced, i.e., the phenomenon of color separation (CBU). The CBU phenomenon is particularly serious at the edge of an object in an image.